


S is for Scratches

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair Pulling, Kitchen Sex, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Table Sex, nipple play if you squint, semi rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Rough sex is the best sex, is it not?





	S is for Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @taking-the-hobbits-to-gallifrey: Could you do a John x reader rough smut I feel like there isn’t enough of him xxxx

_“I’ll hurt you,” he tried, but you shook your head._

_“John, that’s kind of the whole point,” you said softly with a smile._

_He scoffed, glancing down at his clasped hands that were resting in his lap. “What if I went too far?”_

* * *

That conversation had been months ago, and John went from treating you like you were made of glass to steel. He wasn’t afraid to leave marks; be it bruises, scratches or even mascara tracks down your face. John was made to be in control, and it seemed all he needed was your words of encouragement to allow him to truly see that that stretched to the bedroom as well.

The front door slammed, interrupting your thoughts and making the thin windows rattle from the force.

“Honey, I’m home!” John called out, and you could hear the obvious sarcasm in his voice. His heavy boots thumped against the floor as he stomped to where you were in the kitchen, credit card applications scattered around you on the table.

He leaned against the door frame when he reached the room and ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly, but still found the energy to smile at you. You could see the anger simmering behind his eyes and knew he had a tough day.

“Strip.”

And with one single word, his fake happy ended. You shoved the papers to one side on the table before standing up, getting out of your clothes as quick as you could. While you were leaning down to pull your socks off, John breezed by you to grab a glass and the closest bottle of alcohol to hand. He poured himself a small glass to help him relax, but not enough to mess with his control. The kitchen air was cool against your warm skin, but that didn’t stop your nipples from perking up.

“Good girl,” he praised when you straightened up. He swallowed his drink while you stood tall and proud, staying still as his eyes dragged slowly and appreciatively down your body. His tongue darted across his lips before he bit it between his teeth, a wide and this time sincere grin crossing his face. “No matter how shit the day gets, coming home to a pretty little thing like you makes it all worth it.”

You blushed a little at how honest his voice was as he complimented you. You were already getting wet just from the way he was staring at you. You closed the small gap between the pair of you and reached up to teasingly brush your lips against his before moving them to his ear, whispering, “let me relax you.”

You couldn’t hide the smirk when you ducked back a step and saw his closed eyes while he sucked in a sharp breath to compose himself. His hands shot out to grab your waist, not letting you move back any more than you already had.

“You know what would _really_ relax me?” He asked, and you could tell it was rhetorical by the smug little grin already blooming on his face. “You bent over that table.”

He turned you around using his grip on you and gave you a gentle nudge forward. You tried to be as seductive as you could, swaying your hips and spreading your legs before slowly bending over, popping your ass up into the air. You shivered as the cold air met your soaked pussy, and your nipples hardened again at the cold temperature of the table.

His hand cracked down hard onto your ass, and you let out a small squeak of surprise. He chuckled when you backed into his hand, signalling your need for more. He humoured you, raining a few more slaps down on you; spreading the blows evenly between both of your cheeks to share the sharp sting.

“Well whaddya know, I’m feelin’ better already!”

You smiled from where the side of your face was squished into the table, glad that you could be his little stress reliever after a tough day.

There was a soft thud behind you, and before you can turn around to investigate you can feel his warm breath fan against your sensitive inner thighs. You squirm while you pictured him face to face with your cunt, wanting to back onto his mouth but knowing that he wouldn’t be too happy with you if you did.

He leaned in closer and began trailing kisses along the handprints he left on your ass, the softness of his mouth contrasting with the steady throb his hands had left behind.

“Gorgeous,” he breathed out.

“Please touch me,” was all you replied.

“Patience is a virtue, Y/N,” he chuckles deeply. “And we both know that once I start, I won’t be able to leave you alone. Not until you’re crying out for me to stop but squirming back onto my dick for more at the same time.”

You bit your lip at his descriptiveness, knowing he was telling the truth from past experience. John was a merciless giver, which turned out to be a dangerous attribute. He would never fuck you until you’d come at least once some other way, no matter what. Meaning that by the time he fills you up, you’re already feeling the over sensitivity he always leaves behind.

Finally, his mouth connected to your pussy, his tongue licking a bold trail from your clit to your hole, circling it before he dipped it in teasingly.

“Thank you,” you whispered almost inaudibly, and you wouldn’t have known that he heard you unless you felt the smile spread across his face.

His tongue licked small but hard kitten licks to your clit before fucking into your hole a few times, before the cycle started once again. He brought up a long finger and pushed it into your pussy while he nibbled teasingly at your clit, sucking it harshly into his mouth before he pulled back, releasing it with a loud wet noise.

He set a quick pace, pounding it into your sweet spot while mouth held a relentless attack on your clit. He added a second finger, stopping the ministrations with his mouth to focus on their rhythm. He alternated between crooking his fingers inside of you and pumping them in fast.

His free hand had a grip on your ass, keeping the cheeks spread to keep his view clear. He let go and brought his hand down hard on the already bruising skin, pressing his palm into the mark and matching it perfectly.

“John!” You cried out.

The room was full of the lewd noises of his fingers inside of you, your growing moans and his hand occasionally slapping you.

“I’m close,” you breathed out, your thighs shaking with the struggle of keeping you up under all of his actions. The table shook underneath you from the force of the now three fingers thrusting inside of you, and you leaned most of your weight on it now, not trusting yourself to be able to keep yourself standing for much longer.

“Kinda the whole point,” his words brought back the memory you had been reliving earlier while filling in the applications, and you couldn’t help the smile from spreading across your face. “You gonna come for me, sweetheart?”

Before you could answer he slowed down the pace of his fingers, focusing on rubbing your sweet spot without pause and sucking your clit back into his mouth. His tongue circled the sensitive bundle of nerves, and you nearly screamed as his teeth scraped lightly against the throbbing area.

Under the combined efforts of his mouth and fingers, you felt the bottom of your stomach tighten up with the familiar warm sensation.

“J-John!” Was all the warning that you could give before the feeling of pleasure took over. Your legs gave out completely under you, and you fell forward the rest of the way onto the table. John followed you as you moved forward the bit, him never stopping what he was doing to drag the orgasm out as long as he could.

When the feeling finally subsided, you lay like a sweaty mess on the table, your chest heaving while you tried to catch your breath.

John got up to his feet and stood to the side of the table where you could see him without having to crane your up. He smirked down at you before bringing his fingers to his mouth, sucking them in obscenely, making your stomach flip and your pussy throb just a little more than it already was.

“Love coming home to my favourite meal,” he laughed, his eyes twinkling. You giggled breathlessly at the joke.

“Feeling good now?”

“Think I’ll fuck you, just to be sure,” he said in a playful tone.

“Ah, of course,” you played along.

He didn’t bother taking his trousers off fully, instead settling on opening them and pulling them down low enough to free his dick. He pulled his shirt over his head and flung it behind him, exposing the broad expanse of his lean chest.

You subconsciously sucked your bottom lip into your mouth at the sight of his cock rock hard, and your eyes followed a clear drop of precum as it beaded at the slit and slowly began winding down.

“Not in the mood to go easy on you,” he grunted while tapping the head of his dick against your pussy teasingly. All signs of the playful John from seconds ago was gone, instead, he was back to looking the way he did when he first stepped into the room: dark, hungry and ready to take.

“Good. I wasn’t in the mood to let you be.”

You made eye contact with him one last time before he slammed in with one big thrust. A squeak left your throat from the force of the intrusion, and you clenched tightly, your walls attempting to adjust to the sudden stretch even after his fingers opened you up just seconds earlier.

“Fuck, John!”

He didn’t reply, instead settling on inching out slowly, letting you feel every ridge and bump on his length. He pulled back until just the tip was in, ignoring the way your cunt was fluttering around him in attempts to draw him back in. “Work for it for a bit, Babygirl,” he said, and you could hear the strain in his voice from the amount of self-control he was using to avoid just taking you.

Immediately, you rose up to your elbows, using them to hold you up comfortably while you bounced your ass back onto him at a quick and rough pace. You ignored the ache in your ass from the spanks and focused on the pleasure you were getting from him splitting you open. You could feel him bump into your cervix each time you backed up onto him, encouraging you to go a bit rougher.

He slapped a hand on your ass before sliding it to your hip while the other grabbed a fistful of your hair, and just like that; any semblance of control that you had was gone. He used his grip on your hair to pull you up and rested his elbow between your shoulder blades to arch your back while his hand on your side steadied you. You arched into his grip, torn between enjoying the stinging in your head and just wanting to focus on his cock.

He pounded into you hard and fast, each thrust stealing the breath from your lungs. You could feel the deep groans rumbling through his chest while his balls slapped heavily against your clit, aiding his efforts in bringing you closer to the edge. He wasn’t just moving his hips up into you, he was pulling you down, using the angle to practically bounce you off of his dick.

“Shit, Y/N,” he swore under his breath.

He pulled out of you and spun you around to be facing him. You felt incredibly empty and noticed a steady trail of slick trickle its way out of you. His hands grabbed your thighs and wrapped your legs around him before he lifted you up and took a few steps towards the counter. He sat you down and you kept your legs wrapped around him, your ankles crossed and the heels of your feet digging into his ass.

He slid back into you, bottoming out easily from how wet you were. You could feel a mixture of your juices and sweat mingling together in the crease of your thighs, a sticky sensation that you couldn’t bring yourself to care about at that moment.

The sound of his hips slapping quickly into your pelvis filled the room, and you appreciated how such a simple sound hid so much pleasure. You brought your hands around his shoulders, pulling his body in flush against yours, and his arms abandoned your legs; choosing to wrap them around your middle. It made everything ten times hotter now that you were clinging to each other almost desperately.

He shifted and changed the angle slightly, and everything was suddenly heightened. Your nails dug into the tops of his shoulders and you cried out, feeling him nail your sweet spot every time he rammed in. You could barely feel the pain in your ass while so much pleasure was happening.

He loosened his grip on you and ducked his head down, catching one of your nipples in his mouth. His teeth bit down harshly on them while his tongue lapped over it at the same time to soothe the pain.

“John,” you moaned, dragging your nails down his back as he landed a particularly harsh thrust. You could feel a content smirk form around the nipple he was paying attention to.  You were probably drawing blood with the force you were using, but you didn’t care at that point. He was a hunter, whatever you could do to him, he already had been through something a hundred times worse.

The familiar warm feeling was building inside of your stomach, and your pussy began to clench around him. You tried to hold back as best as you could, not wanting to come until he did.

“You close?” He panted out, almost like he read your mind. When you nodded he grinned. “Good.”

One of his hands fell between the two of you and began rubbing your clit harshly, and you jerked under his grip, trying to escape the sudden overload of pleasure.

“Oh my god, please can I come?” Your nails dug farther into his back, and you could already picture the crescent-shaped marks that you would be leaving behind. It was fitting, he marked you and you marked him. Only seemed fair.

His thrusts were losing the rhythm that they had originally had, and you could tell he was on the verge as well. “Go for it.”

Those words were all you needed, and you pulled him flush to your body again using the grip your hands and feet had on him. The tight ball in your stomach exploded, and you felt a strange pressure. Before you knew what was happening John was pulling out of you, done with his orgasm.

You leaned back onto your elbows with your whole body out on display for him, confused by the onslaught of pleasure you had just experienced.

“Shit, Babygirl, you just squirted!” He chuckled. When he pointed it out you could feel the pool of liquid underneath you. You flushed a dark shade of pink, embarrassed that you had made such a mess and scared that he was disgusted. However, all traces of embarrassment left you when he went on to say, “let’s get you up to the bedroom, I’m not going to sleep until I make you do that again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
